Soul Princess
by angelbattler
Summary: Today's debate. What is more insane, Orihime fidning out Ichigo's a Soul reaper, or Orihime becoming a Soul reaper? You be the judge.


Angelbattler: Yo! Angelbattler here, along with one of Bleach's favorite girls, the lovely Orihime Inoue.

Orihime: Hi, everybody! (waves to reader)

Angelbattler: Hey, Orihime, ever wonder what it would be like to be a Soul Reaper?

Orihime: Well, after seeing Ichigo, and the others in action, I guess it would be interesting to be one.

Angelbattler: Well, hold up yer hairpins, sista, cuz that's what you're gonna be in this fic.

Orihime: (excited) Really? Yay! (imitating holding a sword, slaying Hollows) I get to have my own sword. I'll be like, "Hiya, Hollows! Back off!" (does a mighty swing.) HIYAAAAH!! (she trips and falls flat on her behind.) Ow.

Chizuru: oh my Orihime, you look so cute slaying monsters.

Angelbattler: Where the hell did you come form

Chizuru: (whispering to Angelbattler's ear, pervertedly) Hey, you should turn me into a Hollow, then I can have my way with my sweet Orihime.

Angelbattler: YO! Have you no decency, man!?

Chizuru: Aww, why not?

Angelbattler: cuz, I ain't that perverted… Yes I am. I'll think about it, 'kay? So, I own nothing, and I hope you enjoy.

'_It all started when Tatsuki and me were in my apartment one night. Then I noticed that my favorite stuffed teddy bear, Enraku was on the floor with a tear in his head. That's when I saw it was stained… with blood. Next thing I knew, was something sticking right through me. Then I saw Tatsuki being attacked… by this horrifying creature. _

_At first I thought I was day-dreaming like I normally do, but… I was seeing __my body__ on the floor, and I was connected to it by a chain. I wasn't sure, but somehow… I felt… __dead__.'_

'_It was all happening so fast. Next thing I knew, I saw Ichigo, saving me when this thing started attacking me. _

_He and this monster start going at each other in a fierce fight, then finding out… that this monster is… was in fact… my brother Kakei._

_His spirit was turned into this horrifying monster, which I found out it's called a 'Hollow'. He had torment and terrible grief which made him try to kill me and my friends._

_With Ichigo's help, Kakei remembered the part of him that was once human, that still loved me, his little sister. After that, all my brother's grief, pain, and rage disappeared when he was sent to a more wonderful place to finally be in peace.'_

'I've always liked Ichigo, not because of his usual 'mad' face. He was just so angry and alone, I've always wanted to comfort him. After that night, seeing Ichigo in a weird black gi and a sowrd longer than his body, saving me like my favorite anime superhero, I feel in love with him even more. But what was he?'

'After that I somehow lost all my memory of what happened that nighgt, and I was alive again.'

'I went on with my life, being with Tatsuki, going to school, eating bread with sweet eban paste… and staring at Ichigo. A couple of weeks since that night, I started hearing these weird inhuman sounds, and Ichigo skipped class every time it was happening. That's when I started wondering, and remembering.'

'A few months past, and I started noticing a change in Ichigo. He seemed more open, and happy, and not angry all the time. A guilt he had about the death of his mother. We started talking with each other, seeing each other… then dating each other. We even admitted that we had feelings for each other since we first met. But I knew Ichigo was hiding something. Something he does with Rukia Kuchki. I know he wasn't cheating on me with Rukia, but it's something else. And I wanted to know what.'

'It was a half hour before lunch, and I hear the same inhuman noises, only louder this time. I look out the window, and I see something half as big as a Gundam walking by, a monster. Ichigo and I were seeing it, but nobody else was. Ichigo made and excuse to the teacher like he had a stomach-ache, and needed to go to the nurse's office, which was getting old to the teacher. He leaves.

This was my chance, I get up and use Ichigo's excuse to go, and I quietly followed Ichigo out tot eh soccer field. That's when I found out his secret.'

'Ichigo, wearing that same black gi, wielding a large sword was fighting a monster with a horrifying mask, about half the length of the field. That's when I remembered everything that happened with my brother. That he became that thing similar to what Ichigo's fighting now.

What really caught me off guard was me seeing Rukia taking care of… Ichigo's body? Which looks dead. But how is she looking after him, while this Ichigo is fighting this thing?!'

'Ichigo looked so powerful, and agile. He made quick work of this monster, which was purified by Ichigo. "A lowly lost soul, removed of all pain and grief that will be looked after in a better place,' was what Ichigo and Rukia said. Now I knew what Ichigo does.

Next thing I saw was Ichigo going back to his body, and he was alive again. I saw what happened, now I wanted to know the whole story.'

"Orihime!" Ichigo gasped.

Ichigo and Rukia saw Orihime coming to them form around the shed with a stern look.

"w-what are you doing out--" Ichigo was interrupted.

"I saw it, Ichigo. I saw what happened. That monster. And I remember that night. What happened with my brother."

Tears started forming in her eyes.

Ichigo sighed. Looking over to Rukia, also sighing. " I think we should tell her, Ichigo."

'Ichigo and Rukia told me the whole story. Rukia was a Soul Reaper, then gave her power to him to save his family. What the Hollows were, which killed his mom years ago, and that it was a Soul Reaper's job to purify souls that turn into Hollows.

I was taking it pretty well.'

Rukia tilted her head to the side, looking at Orihime, "You seem to be taking this pretty well." she turned to Ichigo. "well, I'm late for my Theater class. I must be going."

"Alright." Ichigo said. Rukia took off for her class.

Ichigo looked back onto Orihime, "I'm sorry, Orihime… for not telling you all this." Ichigo felt like and idiot, and guilty. "I…"

"No… I understand why." Orihime interrupted him. The orange-haired Soul Reaper looked up at her cute smile.

"You became a Soul Reaper to protect people. And I understand… because I love you."

"Orihime…"

She holds her finger up to him, scolding jokingly, "But remember… with great power, comes great responsibility."

Ichigo shows a smile. He and Orihime embraced each other, then shared a long, soft, passionate kiss.

They look at each other, "Ichigo…?"

"What?"

Orihime giggled. "I wanna be a Soul Reaper, too!" she said excitedly.

"EH??" Ichigo said.

TO BE CONTINUED…


End file.
